


nebulous

by Suicix



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Aftercare, Community: 1_million_words, Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied/Referenced BDSM, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Post-Coital, Space Metaphors, Subspace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-28 00:43:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6307048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suicix/pseuds/Suicix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“How do you feel?”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>The question comes like it always does, but Cody still needs to take a breath before answering.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	nebulous

**Author's Note:**

> Written for One Million Words' 17th March word of the day, "nebula".

“How do you feel?”

The question comes like it always does, but Cody still needs to take a breath before answering.

“I feel–” he begins, but nothing follows it.

Wade’s hand is warm and steady on his back.

“Take your time, it’s all right. I know it was a lot.” Now the hand’s stroking, soothing. “You did so well. Always do.”

Cody smiles into the pillow his cheek’s resting on at the praise. He still doesn’t answer yet, just keeps breathing until the right words want to make themselves known. He feels hazy, buoyant, and above it all, _good_. Like gravity is only having half the effect on him that it should be. Like if someone were to try and record what’s going on in his head, to try and seek it out like a telescope looking for constellations, he doubts they’d be able to make much sense of it.

His mind is out of focus, but it doesn’t matter. It doesn’t matter when he’s got Wade here with him, guiding him through the dark. Wade doesn’t push him, doesn’t ever try and take too much – he just waits until Cody answers the question.

He feels–

(Colours in his brain, somehow simultaneously so faint and so bright. Indistinct colours, either the light against the dark or the dark that lets the light shine through. He doesn’t know, he just _feels_ –)

“Nebulous,” Cody says. “That’s how I feel.”

Wade hums beside him.

“That’s a new one,” he says, but he doesn’t question it. “Here. Can you sit up?”

Cody can, so he nods, and he shuffles into a sitting position beside Wade. Wade’s arms are around him immediately and a kiss is pressed to his forehead.

“What do you want?” Wade asks him, and this time, he doesn’t need to wait for an answer.

“Just want you,” Cody tells him, and he says it knowing he has exactly that.


End file.
